The Titantanic: Revised
by ROBIN'S BIGGEST FAN BY FAR
Summary: Raven is married to a jerk, but when they go on the largest ship in history she finds her long lost love. the ship is a good place to have secrets. R&R! Pairing within first chapter. NO FLAME FOR PAIR!
1. Chapter 1

1The Titan-tanic

A/n: Okay, okay! I know I already wrote this but this is the revised and reloaded version, expect more action and a LOT more romance! A New song too! This is my heart will go on by Celine Dion.

"THAT's the Masacutia! It's no bigger than a sail boat!" Maxwell said looking at the biggest ship ever built.

"Are you joking it's the largest ship in the world!" Raven said staring at it in pure amazement. Maxwell was her newly married husband and this was their honeymoon. Raven felt like this was the wrong idea, that she just needed a boyfriend to comfort her loss. Her loss...of her heart.

-flashback-

"_So you'll say yes?" He said staring straight into her eyes._

"_Yes. I say yes!" Raven said and jumped into his arms. _

"_This is the best day of my life! So tomorrow?" He said hugging her._

"_Fine!" She said and then they both departed into their rooms._

-End Flash-

Maxwell was charming but she regretted ever being with him for a relationship. She loved another man. Another man that disappeared the night after she said yes to him.

"Well, if it fits your needs sweetpea." Maxwell said and leaned over and kissed her. She looked up into the ships big broad shadow. She loved the idea that she was going on the best cruise ever invented on it's maiden voyage! She looked over at all the luggage their butler was showing to a bag boy. She felt bad for making him lift it all, but Maxwell said that it was his job, not hers. She looked over at all the poorer people being checked for lice and things and she was just getting on, being is first class had it's perks.

"Let's get going!" Maxwell said and they walked up the ramp into the ship.



"Win this...NOW!" one of his captors whispered in his ear through gridded teeth. On the table lie a watch, two spoons, 17.50$, and the most important, 4 tickets to the biggest ship in history, the Masacutia. He looked around and everyone was tense, one guy was crying from the pressure. Tears ran down his eyes, and her made little whimpering sounds like a puppy. He felt pity for him, but he also felt pity for himself. He had been captured for about a year now and he really wanted to go home.

"Freedom, do it for your freedom." The other captor said. He sat straight up and said "Sven?" Then Sven laid down his hand, then the crying guy and then his friend Tony and then he. He looked shocked. He had just won! He sat back and his captors ran to the winnings.

"Let's take the blunder boy and his wimpy sidekick. We could win some good moolah off of the richies!" one of them said.

"Aye! But boss, the tickets 'ere are in two different rooms. What do we do? I need you to lull me to sleep!" The other one said, as Tony said the retarded one.

"You can manage! I'll sleep with blunder, you the other. He won't get past me!" the first one said. And then they took him by his shirt and pulled him to the ship.



"These are our corridors!" then Maxwell set down all the bags. They stood in the sitting room of their master suite. The biggest room in the suite besides their air deck. Raven looked around, this room was bigger than her's at home! And she loved it. She looked around the whole suite and finally sat down. She felt small in this big ship and wanted to explore. So as soon as she caught her breath she headed out to the leaving the dock ceremony.



"This is your room for the entire trip. Enjoy!" the first captor said and left him handcuffed to a bunk bed. The room was as big as a Mcdonald's bathroom and smelled just like it. It was uncomfortable, because it was 4 to a room and they were stuck with people they didn't know. He lied down and saw that right above him was an axe. He took it and asked one of the guys in the room to cut the chain.

"One...two...THREE" Then the axe came straight down and broke the chain and cut his hand.

"Ouch!" Then he looked down at his free hands, the one he cut was bleeding. He took his sheets and wrapped them around his hand. Then he snuck out of the room and was off.



Raven watched and waved to all the people that were standing at the port, watching the Masacutia make it's way through the salt water canal in England and leave for America. She looked down at the ocean swishing and swashing against the ship. She looked around and frowned. This was the beginning of her marriage.

At dinner that night Raven wore a dress that was sliver and had a tail and she looked great in it. Her hair was grown out and drooped down to her shoulders was put up in a bun and she had high heeled shoes. She left for dinner with Maxwell and she looked around saw the entire rich folk society sitting in one room and she was part of it. She sat down and felt like she was in a crowded room screaming and no one even looked up or cared.

"Excuse me." Raven said and left. When she left the rich dining room she started running to the front of the boat and cried as she ran. '_Raven you idiot! He was the one you loved! Not Maxwell! NOT MAXWELL!' _She couldn't stop. She was crying her heart out. She saw her entire life flashing in front of her.

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you. I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on._

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on. 

Raven started breaking out. She was almost to the front of the ship. And she was glad. As she ran she passed a few benches. And on those benches there lie a boy with his hand injured and bleeding, lying trying to keep warm. When he saw her he sat straigh up. '_Raven?' _he got up and started following her.

When she reached the front of the ship she stopped to look over and their lie heavy wake coming off the boat and she noticed how far it was. She climbed over the bars and looked back. Their she swore she saw her long lost love and she stopped.

"Raven, it's me! Don't jump please don't jump." He said. He put out his hands to help her over.

"You're not real! You're a figment of my imagination and I need to die to get rid of you! You don't exist anymore! You loved me! But you ran. You ran far away! I was not pretty or nice or good enough! Not good at all!" She was crying so hard she was screaming. Raven turned around and said "And if you were real, you would stop me some other way than talking to me! You aren't real!"

He leaned over and touched her hand. "Their, now please Raven, come over. She looked into his eyes. He was their, and she knew it.

As she climbed over the bars she slipped and started falling. He grabbed her hand and she screamed.

"HELP!HELP PLEASE!" Her cries were so loud that it alerted five crewmen and they started running over to them.

"Raven! I got you! Just trust me and I'll pull you over! Can you fly?" He asked holding on to her with both hands, which really hurt because she was heavy on his hurt hand. Raven tried all she could to fly but she couldn't. She thought back to dinner.

"MAXWELL! HE PUT STUFF IN MY DRINK AND NOW MY POWERS DON'T WORK!"She yelled.

"Who's Maxwell?" He asked but then he pulled her up and she fell to ground and he fell on top of her. When the gaurds got there they thought He was raping Raven and that wasn't acceptable on the ship. They handcuffed him and Maxwell came and started yelling at him.

" You Fricken pervert! I should kill you now and send you down to hell! You horse shit! Who do you think you are?" Maxwell yelled.

"Robin" He said

"Robin?" Then Maxwell turned to Raven.

"Your Ex?" He looked straight at her and then Robin looked puzzled, since when was he an "Ex"?

"Max I can explain. See I was leaning over to see the propellers and I slipped. And I would of gone over board if Robin hadn't saved me."Raven looked over to him and she smiled.

"Is that the way of it?" They asked Robin.

"Yeah that was pretty much it." He said and stared at her. He hadn't lied like that before and so he thought it was strange. But he was glad to see Raven.

"Well, then here I give you a twenty. That's your pay." Maxwell said and turned around to leave.

"I'm worth twenty dollars?" Raven said and gave him a "I got you trapped" look.

"Raven is unhappy. Fine, come with us to dinner tomorrow. If you find something to wear." Then Maxwell took Raven's hand and they were off. Raven looked back. Their stood Robin, shocked, hurt and betrayed. When Maxwell stop to tell the captian what had happened Raven turned around and blew him a kiss. She then followed Maxwell back into the death pit for Raven.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Titan-tanic Revised**

Chapter 2:

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Titanic but the way I wrote this story is my own.

A/N: Hey look for the little numbers and at the end I'll tell you something I learned about the Titanic (Since I plan to be a researcher when I get older, that or a writer)

Raven sat threw the rest of the dinner thinking about Robin. '_How could I be so selfish! I let Robin think I didn't love him anymore!' _Raven soon finished dinner and walked back to her room. She sat on her bed and started crying. When she heard Maxwell coming she dried her eyes and pretended to be undoing her hair. She soon watched him come in. When he did she ignored him, she knew he put stuff in her drink so her powers didn't work. He had a black box in his hand.

"I know you've been melancholy, and I don't pretend to know why. So, I want you to have it." he opened the box and inside lie the heart of the ocean.

"The heart of the ocean! I thought Rose threw it in the water before she died in the Titanic, not exactly a good thing to show me on a ship." Raven said running her fingers over the gem several times.

"Yes, I found it though. I bought it to remind you of my feelings for you" he said and then Raven looked up at him. She felt pity for him, it was her fault he loved her not his. She faked a smile. And then got ready for bed.

The next day Raven and Robin scheduled to go for a walk on the rich section of the ship. They had chewed over the weather, the titan's well-being, and a few other things.

"So Raven there's something I wanted to ask you" Robin said looking down at the ground.

"Mmmhmm" Raven said, nodding.

" Who's this Maxwell guy, and why does he hang out with you all the time? And am I an Ex?" Robin said looking straight into her eyes. They had stopped walking.

"Robin, you can't expect me to wait for you forever. It's been a little more than a year, you left me! YOU LEFT ME! I fell in love when you where running from your emotions. We were married two weeks ago and so now it's time you faced the truth and stopped loving me!" Then Raven turned around and started crying. She really didn't love Maxwell, and really did love Robin. It was so confusing for her! She had no idea of what to do! She wanted to fly home to the tower and live there again, but she hadn't been there for 6 months, even though she saw the titans everyday.

"Raven, I was kidnapped like I could help it!" Robin argued back. He was holding a brown booklet and held onto it tightly.

Raven grabbed it and said "What is this thing you are carrying around?" Then she opened it. Inside she saw pictures of her, VERY good pictures of her. She flipped through them, there was one of her smiling, one of her using her powers, and then one of her yelling at Beastboy. She saw a lot more, and at the very end was one of her and him, one of them meeting for the first time ever. Raven looked over to him.

"These are of me...you draw?" She said and kept studying the picture. She was smiling and he was next to her. They looked so happy then, why couldn't she be happy now.

"Yes, I have always enjoyed it. I never thought I was any good. I learned it when I needed to remember someone's face, I drew them and I never forgot. So this was the same...I drew them so that I wouldn't forget about you for as long as I live. It took me a LONG time for me to get it just right." He said. He looked embarrassed, was this because the oh-so-serious leader was actually nice and gentle? Raven looked at him and smiled. She looked straight into his mask and said "I think they look great. I would love a copy of them!" She laughed and smiled agian.

"Thanks, I just hope you didn't forget about me" He said rubbing the back of his. Raven's smile transformed into a frown. She looked up at him and felt tears build up.

"I didn't. I never will forget you. I thought that you left me...to go for someone else. I thought that you regretted asking me and thought breaking up with me would hurt me so much I'd hate you forever. I just assumed..." She said and looked away "I assumed you hated me...Oh please forgive me" Then she got up. Robin stood up and watched her go. Raven was crying and running as fast as she could. She looked up at the sky. '_Why am I doing this? I love Robin, why can't I tell him?' _she thought. She looked back, Robin was chasing after her. She stopped and waited for him to catch up. She fell to the ground, sobbing and crying as she went. Robin got up to her. He leaned down and put his hands on her shoulders.

"It's okay Raven. I've never hated you." He spoke so soft that Raven fell back into his arms and started to hug him. This time these were tears of joy, not sorrow. She looked up at him and smiled. Just at that moment the dinner bell rang. She got up and went to her room to get ready. Then all of a sudden he thought back to what Maxwell said.

'_If you find something to wear' _Maxwell had said. '_SHIT! Damn how am I going to get in.' _Then he remembered there was a casino and a tux rental place on the boat. He started running to get there and went to a poker place. It took him fifteen minutes and he had already won two-hundred dollars. He ran over to the tux place and got the cheapest one. He then changed and rushed over to the "snake pit". When he got there he saw Maxwell come down with Raven. She looked beautiful in a long silver gown that came up to her chest, it had a long tail and was sparkiling. She was very unhappy to be with Maxwell and not with Robin. So when he left to talk to the owner of the boat, Raven snuck over and went into Robin's arms. He was very nice to be with. She walked all the way to the table with Robin at her side. She looked at the placings. He was next to her. They sat down and started eating and talking.**1**They all sat down to there 8 coarse meal. The entire time Robin totally stood out. He hadn't had a real meal in a year. He must of looked funny eating so much. Dinner went along, they all talked about money and stuff that neither interested Robin or Raven. Then at the end the men went off to another room to smoke and have a brandy or two. Then Robin handed Raven a note and left. Raven turned away from all the other girls and read the note.

_Raven,_

_Meet me at the big clock_

_-Robin _

She looked around at the other girls and left. She met Robin at the front at the big clock.

"So, do you want to go to a real party?" Robin said.

The room was blaring with rock, pop, and rap music and was so loud that it hurt Raven's ears. Then she looked over at Robin. He was dancing with a little girl that he must of known from somewhere. Then he sat her down and said "I'm gonna dance with her now." The he went over and grabbed her hand.

"What? Oh no, Robin I couldn't possibly! ROBIN NO!" She wasn't angry, she was laughing. They looked over to the little girl, she had a "Oh no! Robin, the guy I like, is dancing with someone that is more beautiful than me!" look on and it looked like she was going to try and stare Raven down. Robin leaned over to her and said "Your still my best girl Flora". Then she smiled and skipped over to her mom.

"Robin I don't know the steps-" Raven said before she was interrupted.

"We're going to need to get closer" then he pushed Raven closer to him. Raven looked up at him and put her hand in his. Then they started playing a remixed version of "bring me to life"**2**. Then they started dancing, slow at first then faster and faster. Raven was having a good time in Robin's arms and loved to be with him. She was laughing and felt so happy to be with him. She loved to see him smile like he was right at that moment. Then the music came to a instrumental part and then they got up on some tables and started doing a dance off against each other. Raven was really good, because Robin kept tripping in the shoes he had on. It was really funny and Raven couldn't help laughing. It was probably more funny for Robin seeing Raven dance, because he had turned a shy, boring girl into a fun-loving, beautiful woman.

Maxwell had sent there butler to spy on Raven, making sure that she wasn't leaving him to be with Robin. The butler saw Raven and soon reported the problem back to Maxwell. Maxwell was so angry that he swore to kill Robin.

The next morning Raven was tired from dancing with Robin all night that she woke up really late, but Maxwell was waiting. He had the table set and was waiting for her to get up. The first few minutes of breakfast were quiet and Raven didn't mind. She didn't want to talk to him.

"The butler told me that he saw you at a 4th class party. I didn't believe it but now I do." Then he put a picture of her and Robin dancing. Then he wiped the table off and then flipped it over.

"NO! YOU WILL NEVER SEE THAT BOY AGAIN! I $# HATE HIM! I HOPE HE DIES AND ROTS IN HELL! I NEVER WANT YOU TO SEE HIM AGAIN! NEVER! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" He yelled. Raven shook her head no and then he hit her, not like a small hit but a HUGE one and I hurt and I mean HURT! Raven started crying and then he left. Short after the maid ran in and started cleaning up after Maxwell. Raven was afraid and was trying to help the maid but the maid kept on insisting that she could do it. Then Raven fell down and the maid comforted her. She was scared and sad inside. No more Robin, that's what scared her the most.

Robin rushed over to the church trying to find Raven, but when he got to the rich deck the guards kept pushing him back. He kept yelling at them that he was only there to see Raven. But then Maxwell saw them from the church window and told the butler to go and get rid of him. The butler grabbed him and shook him.

"You can't see miss Raven unless Mr. Maxwell allows it. And he has told me to give you this." The butler said and then punched him in the stomach. He gasped and fell to the ground.

"And I think your captors miss you." The butler said and gave the guards the number of the room the captor was staying in. Robin tried to get away but the guards put him in handcuffs.

"PLEASE! DON'T TAKE ME THERE! THEY KIDNAPPED ME! PLEASE!" Then Robin came up with a good idea. He put his cape over him and place shock detonators on their back. He then waited and then the guards fell to the ground, stunned and shocked (literally). Then Robin ran off.

He got up to the rich deck just in time church got out. He then pushed Raven into an empty work-out room and locked the door. He then turned around and looked at Raven. But in her place stood a fat woman. Robin kicked her out and waited to Raven to walk by. This time he got her. He then locked the door.

"Raven, about last night, look I heard Maxwell hurt you so dump him! He's only your fiancee he can go!" Robin said holding on to her arms. Raven started crying. Robin looked down at her face.

"Robin, Maxwell is not my fiancee, he's my husband." Then Raven fell to the ground. Then she thought her powers would run amuck. But then she remembered that Maxwell put stuff in her drink so her powers don't work. She felt odd. Like she wanted to go over and kiss Robin. But she was afraid to leave the spot she was sitting in. She snuck a peek at Robin, he looked shocked. She then got up and held out her hand. On it lie a five karat ring and the band it stood on was gold. Raven looked so sorry she had ever said yes. She looked at Robin. He looked at it and then looked away. Raven heard him mumble "I'll never be able to afford that." She ran over and started hugging him.

"ROBIN! I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY!" she yelled and then started crying again. And then, slowly, Robin wrapped his arms around Raven. Then Raven looked up.

"Raven, I want to show you something" he said and then tooke her hand and lead her to the front of the boat.

"Do you trust me?" He asked. Raven looked up at him.

"With my life" she said and smiled. Then Robin took her hands.

"Close your eyes" he said. Raven closed her eyes and Robin lead her up to a little ledge and then he lifted her arms up.

"Open" he said. Raven opened her eyes. She gasped, in front of her lie a beautiful sunset, dolphins jumping below her and a calm wind on her face. She laughed and looked back at Robin.

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on _

And then Raven felt herself get closer to Robin until finally there lips met. And then all was made clear to Raven.

A/N: 1: On the Titanic they were served 8 corses the first was appetizers, then caviar and bread, then fish, then a salad, then the main meal, then desert. There's more I just can't think of them.

2: This isn't really from the titanic, but there is actually a song that is Bring me to life remixed. Oh it's soooooooooo good!

Look for more notes in following chapters. **R&R! **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Titan-tanic Revised**

A/N: I'm watching the movie as I go so this will be hard.

Then, after what felt like all eternity, they departed from their kiss. Raven smiled at Robin. This was clear to Raven that Robin is the one that she loved, not Maxwell.

"Help me get away from Maxwell" Raven said looking straight into Robin's eyes. Then she looked back at the front of the boat.

"Why can't life be like this, always? Me and you, together...forever" Raven said. Then she fell back into Robin's arms. She stayed there until she remember Robin's drawings and the dinner party going on right then.

"Robin, come with me." then Raven lead him to her room. Then she opened the door and lead him to sitting room.

" Robin, I want you to draw me, wearing the heart of the ocean, and ONLY the heart of the ocean." She said. Robin looked back to her. Then he sharpened his pencils and turned to a new page. Then Raven came out wearing a bathrobe type thing. And she sat down on the couch and removed the bathrobe. Then Robin started sketching her.

Maxwell told the butler to find her and he had been looking for her all over the boat. There was only one place he hadn't looked, the stateroom.

Robin worked very hard on the drawing, he had the hardest time on the hands and the jewels and the body parts he hadn't drawn before. Raven's heart was pounding, this was very odd feeling to her, but she felt this other feeling, one that made her feel happy, comfortable, and safe. '_Is this love?' _she thought. She waited and looked straight at him. She looked straight into Robin's eyes. She kept blushing the entire time. She was happy, and that's all that mattered.

Robin finished and signed the drawings "R.G." Then handed it to Raven. She got dressed and then noticed a knock on the door.

"The Butler!" She said and then she took his hand and lead him out of the room. They acted all normal as they walked but then Robin noticed that his captor was with him.

"Oh, shit" Robin said.

"RUN!" Raven yelled and then they started running. They were laughing the entire way. They ran and literally jumped on the elevator. Raven looked up at them, they were steaming. Then she looked at Robin, he was flipping them off. Then they got off at the bottom floor. Robin was tripping over things and they were cracking up. But the butler and the captor where short after them. Robin kept tripping and Raven kept laughing. Then they went into a closed room that had windows on the doors.

"That guy can't be a butler! He has to be a cop!" Robin said, gasping for breath.

"Is your captor a track runner?" Raven asked. They were somewhat laughing and panting. Then the butler turned around and then saw them in the room.

"Oh shit" Robin said.

"Run!" Raven yelled. Then the two darted down a hall to the boiler room they jumped inside and closed the door. Inside was very noisy and they could barely commute. Robin was holding the door from the captors (Which now the butler fell under). They then went down a hatch that lead to the boiler room. Around them were men putting coals in the boilers. They looked at the couple as if they were giant lobsters.

"What are yo two doing here? Get out of here and have fun!" The captain of them yelled. They kept laughing. They ran toward a door.

"Keep Working your doing great!" Robin yelled back as Raven opened the door.

Inside was the storage room.

A/N: IF you seen the movie you'll know what's going to happen next...:)


End file.
